xenon_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay
History Jay, formerly known as Jaden, was a denizen of Arella. Not only was he an inhabitant, he was part of the original Arellan family. Being from Arella, he learned a lot about the occult and magic in general. When Jay was five, Satan came into Arella because of a ritual caused by his childhood friend, Madelyn. Jay was the only known Arellan to survive. Distraught, after he found his mother's dead body, he went to the priest's ward in his village and found an amulet that took him to the 'Chaos realm'. In the Chaos realm, he stayed for about 4 years learning how to use his powers over probability, and more about Chaos magic. Later, when he was 9, a deity of chaos would bring him to New Orleans to live with the famous witch, Marie Laveau. He lived with her in New Orleans for about 5 more years, learning Voodoo, and ancient secrets of magic. Marie Laveau would soon die due to unknown circumstances, and he would get thrown out of her Voodoo shop by the city of New Orleans. After living on the streets for almost a year, Satan came to him by possessing a man on the street and making a deal with Jay. If Jay collected Madelyn for Satan, he would bring him his parents back. Jay would then start at school at 'Xenon High: The School for the Gifted and Unknown'. The First Book Jay first started at Xenon High, as an attempt to capture Madelyn for the devil. At orientation, he would hypnotize Ms. Pena into putting Madelyn and himself on the same team during his power demonstration, to get closer to her. As the months passed, KJ, Amayah, Erika, Brooke, Madelyn, and Jude would suspect Jay was evil, but still didn't know who he was. KJ, Amayah, Erika, and Madelyn performed a ritual to scry into Jay's past memories to get intel on him, and they saw a destroyed Arella. Madelyn would recognize it, but still not know where it was. Later that night, Jay would find out they scried into his memories, and hypnotize Brooke and Jude. Jay would tell the team everything, while still capturing Madelyn and acting as a triple agent. He took the team to Arella and conjured the devil. After the devil deceived Jay, he threatened to kill KJ to get his mother back. Brooke used her powers through KJ to show Jay the future if he killed KJ. In the vision, after Jay banished the devil, Jay and Jude fought Madelyn and Amayah, until Amayah finally drove a sword through Jay's chest, killing him. Jay released KJ, and the team reconciled. Before they could go, Satan would try to take Madelyn, until her mother saved her. Adele revealed that Jay and Madelyn are cousins and that Madelyn was promised as the devil's heir. Adele would give herself to Satan, and go down to hell with him. After the team left, school would end, and the team decided to go to Taragonia for the summer. Once they arrived, the team met Athena, who told them that Taragonia was under attack. Powers * Arellan Physiology: Jay is from the magical realm of Arella. ** Expert Occultist and Occult Detective: '''Since Jay is from Arella, he has knowledge of earthly magic, potions, and more of the unseen. Jay also lived in the Chaos realm for four years, where he learned Chaos magic and how to use his powers. Last, he lived in New Orleans where he learned more about magic, Voodoo, and how to control his powers. ** '''Decelerated Aging: In Jay's home of Arella, time didn't pass, so since he is now on Earth his body has no perception of time, so he will likely live for a very long time. * Chaos Magic Manipulation: '''Jay can manipulate chaotic, magical energy. ** '''Probability Manipulation: '''Jay's family is part of the original Arellan family, and is a descendant of Arella herself, which allows him to control an aspect of reality. Jay has the magical ability to ‘make things happen’, and to essentially alter timelines, altering reality. Even though he gets this power from his family, he learned how to control it by inducing chaos into probability and create hexes, which come out as curses or anything he really wants. *** '''Good/Bad Luck Manipulation *** Hex Energy Manipulation ** Spell Casting: 'Jay can use three different languages when it comes to casting his spells. He can cast spells in his ancient Arellan tongue, speak in Creole, or speak some Ancient Egyptian/Arabic. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Jay is able to generate, control, and command electric currents and lightning. ** '''Necromancy: '''Jay can't heal, resurge, or reanimate dead beings, but he is able to summon and communicate with spirits and the dead. *** '''Mediumship: '''Jay can fully speak to spirits and the dead through many forms of communication. *** '''Dead Sight: ' Jay is able to see the dead, even if they don't initially present themselves. ** '''Hypnosis: '''Jay is able to induce hypnosis by using mind control. *** '''Mental Manipulation: '''Jay can manipulate the mind by inducing hypnosis, he can induce hypnotic trances and reduce people to catatonic states. *** '''Illusion Casting: '''Jay's most notorious ability, is to cause illusions over the mind and make them see what he wants. * '''Voodoo and Spellcraft: Jay learned a lot about voodoo in New Orleans, and he is able to use it to his advantage, but it is not his go-to use of magic. Paraphernalia * '''Feather of Protection: '''Jay has a necklace that has a protection spell on it. It's very important to him because it was the last thing his mother gave to him. Weaknesses * '''Vulnerability to Divine Magic: '''Jay has is not able to enchant certain very powerful witches, deities or gods, and he can be enchanted by them. Jay's magic is also affected in Order realms and different divinely-ruled realms. He can't use his chaotic spells effectively in divine realms. * '''Self-Confidence: '''Jay holds himself and his powers back even when he has very extreme feelings because he knows that if he doesn't he can be very destructive. As a result, he holds himself back because he doesn't believe he can contain his chaotic behavior. * '''Mental Illness: '''Jay suffers from various mental illnesses, and even though they don't always display themselves. ** '''Depression: '''Since Jay's family's death, and the death of his caregiver he has suffered from depressive episodes. ** '''Mental Insanity: '''Jay's chaotic behavior can sometimes take over and he can become mentally insane. ** '''Addiction: '''Jay's addiction doesn't stem from drugs or alcohol, but he has an addiction to magic, which makes him think it can fix all of his problems.